Supernatural (Season Four)
Supernatural was renewed for a fourth season by The CW on March 4, 2008. The season consists of 22 episodes and aired on Mondays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on September 29, 2008 with Lazarus Rising''and ended on June 22, 2009 with ''Lucifer Rising. Season Summary After spending four long, horrific months in Hell, Dean Winchesteris miraculously raised from the Underworld and resurrected by an angel of the Lord named Castiel, one of several angels who appears throughout the season. After Dean reunites with his father-figure friend Bobby and his brother Sam, the rest of the season follows the brothers, with the help of Bobby, as they work with Castiel and his subordinate and friend Uriel, a fellow angel, to stop Lilith's plan of breaking the 66 Seals to unlock a cage in Hell, which will allow the release of the fallen archangel Lucifer, the Devil himself, who was once the favored angel of God but rebelled against Heaven for refusing to serve humans and therefore was cast down and banished. Along the way, the boys meet a girl named Anna who not only has the ability to hear angels but is also a fallen angel herself. Eventually, angels turn up dead and the angels capture Alastair, Hell's Grand Torturer demon who seems to know Dean well, and they ask Dean to torture him with them assuming it's the demons killing the angels, but Alastair, before he dies, says it's not the demons. And eventually, Castiel learns that his own brother Uriel turns out to not only be working for Lucifer, but has convinced several loyalist angels to join him and to free Lucifer from his cage. Along the way, Dean learns that he broke the first seal while he was in Hell by being convinced by Alastair to slaughter innocent souls in the Underworld, especially when he reveals to Sam that he wasn't in Hell for four months but instead 40 years. Additionally, the brothers meet a Prophet of the Lord named Chuck. Sam and Dean's relationship is also strained as Sam starts siding with Ruby over Dean. He also begins to give into his demonic side by drinking demon blood to become strong enough to kill Lilith. After tracking down and killing Lilith, Sam learns her death is actually the final seal and Ruby was deceiving him all along. Dean arrives too late to stop him, but the brothers kill Ruby as Lucifer's cage opens up beneath them and he is released upon the world Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (22/22) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (22/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Barry Bostwick as Jay (1/22) (episode 12) * John Rubinstein as Charlie (1/22) (episode 12) * Richard Libertini as Vernon Haskell (1/22) (episode 12) * Chris Burns as The Chief (1/22) (episode 12) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (7/22) (episodes 1-2, 6, 14, 20-22) * Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester (2/22) (episodes 13, 21) * Charles Malik Whitfield as Victor Henriksen (1/22) (episode 2) * Chris Gauthier as Ronald Reznick (1/22) (episode 2) * Nicki Aycox as Meg Masters (1/22) (episode 2) * Sierra McCormick as Lilith (1/22) (episode 6) * Lindsey McKeon as Tessa (1/22) (episode 15) * A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/22) (episode 17) * Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/22) (episode 17) * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (1/22) (episode 21) Co-Stars * Misha Collins as Castiel (12/22) (episodes 1-3, 7, 9-10, 15-16, 18, 20-22) and Jimmy Novak (1/22) (episode 20) * Genevieve Cortese as Ruby (11/22) (episodes 1-4, 9-10, 12, 14, 16, 21-22) * Mark Rolston and Christopher Heyerdahl as Alastair (5/22) (episodes 9-10, 15-16, 21) * Julie McNiven as Anna Milton (5/22) (episodes 9-10, 16, 20-21) * Robert Wisdom as Uriel (4/22) (episodes 7, 9-10, 16) * Traci Dinwiddie as Pamela Barnes (3/22) (episodes 1, 10, 15) * Kurt Fuller as Zachariah (3/22) (episodes 17-18, 22) * Katherine Boecher as Lilith (2/22) (episode 18, 22) * Rob Benedict as Chuck Shurley (God) (2/22) (episode 18, 22) * Juliana Wimbles as Cindy McKellan and Cindy's Demon (2/22) (episodes 21-22) * Amy Gumenick as Young Mary Campbell (1/22) (episode 3) * Matt Cohen as Young John Winchester (1/22) (episode 3) * Mitch Pileggi as Samuel Campbell and Azazel (1/22) (episode 3) * Michelle Hewitt-Williams as Ruby and Unnamed Maid (1/22) (episode 9) * Brock Kelly as Young Dean Winchester (1/22) (episode 13) * Jake Abel as Adam Milligan and Adam Ghoul (1/22) (episode 19) * Sydney Imbeau as Claire Novak and Castiel (1/22) (episode 20) * Wynn Everett as Amelia Novak and Amelia's Demon (episode 20) * Kirsten Kilburn as Lucifer (1/22) (episode 22) * Rob LaBelle as Dominic Lehne and Azazel (2/22) (episode 22) * Troy Anthony as Young Daniel Elkins (1/22) (episode 3) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 3.14 million viewers and 1.1 rating. * This season marks the first appearances of Ghouls, Regular Angels, Rugaru and Siren. * This is the first season to feature a Psychic since Season 1. * This is the first season to feature Shapeshifters since Season 2. * This is the first season to feature Reapers since Season 2. * This is the first and only season to have an episode entirely in black and white. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) Navigational |}